Follow By Example
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Jory, Cathy, and Toni's thoughts on Bart/Cindy. Set during the Seeds of Yesterday. First in a long line of Bandy oneshots.


**Follow By Example**

**Summary: Jory, Cathy, and Toni's thoughts on Bart/Cindy. Set during the Seeds of Yesterday.**

Jory had wheeled himself out onto the balcony when he'd heard the servants hushed voices about Cindy being home. He'd been in the gym, strengthening his muscles, trying to keep his mind off of the death of the only father he'd ever really known. It had been a shock to all of them, more shocking than anything had been the affect it had had on Bart. He was rather reluctant to admit that his younger brother had changed. He'd been the one to call Cindy about Chris' death, he'd ensured that their mother get something to settle her stomach. And he'd been quiet about it. Most certainly, the death of the only father they'd ever really known had turned him around.

From his spot on the balcony, Jory could see Cindy rush from the vehicle as soon as the door was opened for her. And without hesitation, her arms wrapped tightly around the neck of the brother she had claimed to loathe. What's more was how comfortingly Bart was holding her, seemingly burying his head into her shoulder before they pulled apart slightly so he could cup her face. Jory watched with wide eyes as his brother whispered words to their sister, before pressing his lips to her's. He was in such a shock that he didn't feel the slim hands that squeezed his shoulders at first, until he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek.

"What are you doing out here, Jory?" Toni asked in a whisper. She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow as she spotted Bart with his arms wrapped around a pretty, petite blonde. Even from this far away, she knew that it was Cindy. She'd seen enough pictures of the girl to recognize her. She blinked in confusion, wondering if his eyes were playing a trick on her as she watched the two kiss once more. "I thought you said that Cindy and Bart didn't get along?" She asked coolly. Toni knew most of the family history. Jory had confessed it to her. All about how Cathy and Chris had been siblings, how they'd adopted Cindy when one of Cathy's former dancing students had passed away.

"They usually didn't. They were always trying to get under one another's skin." He answered.

"Bart seems happy. I don't think I've ever seen him like that before." She stated quietly, watching as the two began to head into the house. "How do you feel about it?"

Jory shrugged lightly, biting his bottom lip. "I feel...happy for them. Even if it _does_ surprise me. It makes sense." He replied honestly. "I mean, Bart and Cindy have always wanted love. They've always yearned to be loved. They were always alike in that way."

* * *

Cathy noticed a difference as soon as Cindy stepped into the kitchen, hand clinging to Bart's. "Cindy!" She exclaimed moving forward to embrace her daughter.

Cindy sniffled against her shoulder and Cathy could see Bart move his hand forward after touch the young woman's back before he pulled away hesitantly, shutting his fingers.

"I didn't think you'd be here until the morning." Cathy commented as she led her daughter over to the coffee.

"Are you kidding? I had to catch the first flight available as soon as I heard the news. I needed to be here with my family." At those words, her blue eyes flicker to Bart and a quick smile curved her lips before her attention turned back to her mother. "I was telling Bart that I can't believe that daddy's gone. He said dad got hit by a truck while trying to help someone?"

The other woman nodded pouring coffee for she, Cindy, and Bart. "He was helping a woman with her car."

Cindy smiled sadly. "It makes sense that dad would die helping people. He lived his life taking care of others." She whispered softly.

Bart didn't hesitate in moving forward to wrap his arm around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

Cathy watched the pair carefully, taking in their movements that seemed so familiar, reminding her instantly of she and Chris. She had no clue when it had happened, but she was fine with it. She was more than fine with it, so long as it meant her children were happy. That had been all she and Chris had ever wanted for them.

Just then, Jory wheeled himself into the kitchen, holding Deidra while Toni held Darren and Cathy watched as Cindy hugged Jory and Toni and offered to read the twins a bedtime story and rock them to sleep-something of which the pair seemed grateful about.

Bart's gaze didn't leave Cindy as she took a twin in each arm and headed out of the kitchen, toward the stairs. He seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the room.

Jory cleared his throat loudly, wincing playfully as Toni punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Bart whirled around, cheeks flushed red and hands stuffed into his pockets, obviously not comfortable with the conversation about to take place.

"So, when did _that _happen?" Jory asked bluntly, ignoring Toni and his mother's hisses of warning. He became even more amused as his brother's blush seemed to deepen.

Bart's eyes flicked frantically from his mother, to Toni, to Jory, and back to his mother, seeming to fear what they might say.

"I'd like to know that, too, darling." Cathy murmured gently, curiously.

Bart looked down in shame, recalling his and Cindy's first night together. And how he'd treated her when he'd found her in his room. How he had caused her to leave. He _hated _that he had done that. She hadn't deserved him treating her so poorly but he swore to himself that he'd be better. That he'd be everything she deserved and more. He didn't want to lose what they had. Not now that he had finally accepted how much he wanted her. "I was wrong about you and Chris, mom. I was so wrong and I'm sorry for that. I understand now." Was all he said in answer, knowing he and Cindy could explain more in the morning.

His mother stared at him softly and mournfully, wishing more than anything that Chris were here to see the change.

**End**


End file.
